


Bridged

by Ausp_ice



Series: Consonance (Fusion AU) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon Compliant, Connor "Denial" Detroit, Gen, The Bridge Chapter (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausp_ice/pseuds/Ausp_ice
Summary: Hank brings Connor the Ambassador Bridge.They don't fuse. They can't. Because deviants are the only androids that can fuse.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Consonance (Fusion AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Bridged

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I have...... another AU! as if I needed more wips smh 
> 
> This series will probably have a bunch of loosely connected chapters in this world to explore the setting. I do have plans for an RK1700/RK1760 storyline later on, which I'll probably add as separate work(s) in this series. 
> 
> Random worldbuilding notes:  
> \- fusion is a mysterious phenomenon in an otherwise scientifically normal world  
> \- often used for problem solving (putting brains, skill, and or strength together) and just as something in personal relationships. mental intimacy *chef kiss*  
> \- androids were thought to be unable to fuse  
> \- actually, deviants can fuse!

**NOV 7TH, 2038** ****  
**AM 01:19** **  
** **RK800 #313 248 317 - 52 “Connor”**

Connor is sitting in Lieutenant Anderson’s car, “Johnny Lawless” by Rocket 455 coming through the radio. The lieutenant himself is sitting on a bench, drinking a bottle of beer. Likely processing the events that had just occurred at Eden Club—or perhaps avoiding doing so.

The Traci models had fused. They had fused before their eyes after Connor had failed to shoot them, and together, they climbed over the fence and fled. 

Connor had known that deviants could fuse, but this is the first time he saw a successful fusion with a deviant. He had seen the result of a fusion between the AX400 and Alice Williams. Daniel had attempted to fuse with Emma and only succeeded in initiating the process before Connor executed him.

(Part of him wonders if Emma felt when Daniel was deactivated. She did seem to be in shock after the event.)

Sitting here will get him nowhere. Connor exits the car and shuts the door behind him, approaching the lieutenant’s location.

Anderson lifts his head slightly as he notices Connor approaching. “Nice view, huh?” he says quietly. “I used to come here a lot before…” 

He trails off, and Connor fills the silence. “Before what?”

Anderson glances at him. “Before… before nothin.’” 

Of course.

Connor allows the silence that follows, walking towards the fence separating them from the water.

“Those girls,” Anderson says eventually, “they fused.” 

“Deviants are able to fuse, Lieutenant. The AX400 model and that human girl—we saw them yesterday.” 

“Yeah…” Anderson took another swig from the bottle. “Only ‘cuz they were acting so suspicious that we realized it, too.” 

It’s true. Were it not for their nervous behavior, Connor would not have thought to pursue them—and in turn chase them across the highway.

“They…” Anderson starts, and Connor turns to face him as he continues, “They just wanted to be together. They really seemed… in love.” 

“They’re only machines,” Connor rebuts. “It’s a realistic simulation of emotions, that’s all.” 

Anderson grunts, setting his beer down and standing up. “What about you, Connor?” 

Him? 

“You look human, you sound human,” he walks closer, “but what are you, really?” 

Connor blinks, shifting his head slightly. “I’m a machine, designed to accomplish a task.” 

“Oh yeah?” Anderson walks even closer, and Connor feels—some kind of restless energy. He resists the prompt to take out his quarter. 

“What’s the difference between you and those girls, then? Other deviants? If you’re all just simulating emotions.”

Connor narrows his eyes. “I’m still following my instructions. They just have… too many conflicting ones.” 

“Your instructions, huh?” Anderson scoffs. “Don’t you have instructions to capture deviants or something? Why’d you let those girls go when you could’ve shot them, then?”

“I…” Connor starts, but finds himself frustratingly lacking in dialogue prompts. “Destroyed deviants would add little value to the investigation.”

Something shifts in Anderson’s expression, and in a quick motion, he pulls out his gun and aims it at Connor’s forehead. “But are you afraid to die, Connor?”

Connor’s hand twitches, a stray command from his calibration program. “It would be… regrettable. Some information is always lost between my destruction and upload to a new chassis.” 

Anderson’s expression doesn’t change. “What will happen if I pull this trigger? Hm? Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?”

Something bubbles within Connor. “You know you're not going to shoot me, Lieutenant. You're just trying to provoke a reaction.”

“You think you're so fucking smart.” Anderson sneers. “Always one step ahead, huh? Tell me this, smart ass—how do I know you're not a deviant?”

“I self-test regularly,” Connor answers. “I know what I am, and what I am not.”

Anderson huffs, lowering his gun. And then—then he raises it again, and Connor’s self-preservation protocols activate—he has a hand around Hank’s wrist, and there’s something, something in him that almost feels like his regulator is overheating— 

There is a brightness, and a bubble of something warm—hot—

A confusion, he—they—we— 

There is a frustration, bitterness, _what are you?—Alive?—no, no I can’t be—_

It bursts. Connor falls to the snow-covered earth, and so does Ha—Anderson. The human is staring at him, eyes wide, clutching his hand to his chest. Also fallen to the ground. The revolver is to their left. 

Connor blinks, looking at his hands. Were they different a moment ago…? No, they couldn’t be. Right?

“What the fuck? What…” Anderson sits up slightly. “What the _fuck_ did you just do?”

Connor shakes his head. “I… I don’t…”

“You said only deviants can fuse.” 

“What?” Connor stares at Anderson. “Fusion? What are you talking about?” Is he implying—? Connor stiffens. “That was not a fusion.” 

“Connor—”

“Did you attempt to fuse with me? I told you, Lieutenant. Only deviants can fuse, and I’m no deviant.” Connor stands up, brushing himself off. “I will be returning to CyberLife. You should get home, it’s late.” 

Anderson opens his mouth to as if to say something, only to close it a few seconds later. He remains silent as Connor steps around him, towards the street, calling a taxi. 

A few minutes later, the vehicle arrives and Connor steps inside. When he looks out the window, he sees that Anderson is back on the bench, taking another swig of beer. 

Connor can preconstruct it already—the lieutenant driving home at dangerous blood alcohol levels, likely only to further the toxicity in his veins once he arrives at his destination. The knowledge causes a strangely tight sensation in his chassis, but— 

Anderson is not his responsibility. Connor pulls out his quarter and returns to looking straight in front of him, letting the taxi take him back to the Tower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for scenes, feel free to drop them in the comments! Currently, I have plans for:  
> Pre-canon:  
> \- Hank & Gavin
> 
> Canon:  
> \- Kamski chapter  
> \- Connor & Gavin in the evidence room  
> \- Connor confronting Markus  
> \- Kara fusing with Alice to hide  
> \- Kara, Alice, and Luther fusing to be Safe and Loved  
> \- Markus and Simon hug
> 
> Post-canon:  
> \- Connor/Nines  
> \- North + Sixty  
> \- Sixty wants to join in with Connor + Nines
> 
> Note: while I'm mostly doing canon-compliant for stuff that happens during canon events, I wouldn't mind bending the world a bit.  
> Also, here is some concept art!  
>   
> Open images in a new tab for full view. Feel free to offer suggestions/prompts of other designs and fight me on names as well. I'm literally just mashing things together, so...
> 
> Check me out on social media: [](https://www.deviantart.com/ausp-ice) | [](https://ausp-ice.tumblr.com) | [](https://twitter.com/Ausp_ice) | [](https://www.instagram.com/ausp.icium)
> 
> I'm also in [Detroit: New ERA](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm) server! I have my own channel if you'd like to yell at me or just talk.


End file.
